journey to new vegas
by SaruChau
Summary: in 2281 when after the great war happened when nuclear weapons were used and reduced everything to ruins and sakura is the only one left in the U.S or is she? Sakura will have to survive to get to her destination  New Vegas  will she ever get there?
1. Chapter 1

**Underneath the signal**

**August 22, 2281**

**Name: Sakura Kinomoto**

**Status: alone Vegas**

**The sky was dark and the grey mist of smog and ozone was rolling into the battle field that was once using to be a (no man's land). I thought the war was over and the battle has won but the atomic effects had already turned into a barren wasteland that seemed to be no one in site but buildings that still stand and shadows where people had stood the last time. My mind is set on finding anyone who survived the atomic explosion and is not dead yet, the only things I have for survival is a water canteen, a rifle with a scope, a map of the U.S, a shot gun, ammunition, a knife, flint, etc. I walked mile after mile but no luck was yet to be found in these parts but finding canned foods left in houses, stores, and the ground even. **

**The smog died down and reviled a horrid scene of half destroyed buildings, houses that are empty with burn marks of people, and a lot of cars and trash everywhere. The only thing that only works is the radio station that plays random music, right now it plays (It's a sin to tell a lie by the ink spots). That music brings memories when people were still around and everywhere was happy and golden times in the past 4 months ago, but dark times is survival by all means and not everyone would get a taste of heaven at some point. I sat down in a restaurant that had broken windows and everything here is just a bunch of dust and sand that was once alive. I looked at my map and marked where I****'****m at and traced my destination which is 40 miles east which is in Nevada where I need to go through a barren desert that is mostly windy, sandy and hot for me to go through on foot, but I cannot give up just yet like what Tomoyo said when she was still alive. I put away my map and took out my radio which I would hopefully would find a signal around this barren wasteland which nothing seemed to work unless if I fix it. While I was turning the know of the radio knob I thought of my friends that I once had and we had a ton of fun and did things together until the war came along which bombs and atomic bombs that killed everyone except me because I was underground. I kept my tears in because I have to keep my spirits high during these times; suddenly I get a signal of a speech that says a broadcast that gave me a startle.**

**(Come to the city of Vegas where all your dreams come true and where you find luxurious and hope to all people who come here!).**

**I was puzzled and unsure if this was real or not because I haven't seen anyone alive for a long time and or a broadcast spoken for many days to come. I thought (do I trust it? Or I don't), but I got to see what this place is that is called Vegas and what do they have to refresh myself and resupply myself from my weary journey of dust and sand, so I thought of an idea of starting a journey there without delays or any detours. The destination is 53 miles that is somewhere east from here in Kansas which I started first in New York on my journey. I set myself up and stared my journey while holding on my keychain that Tomoyo gave me and told me to never give up if that's what she said. My journey begins on a road that leads to the city (Vegas) while I sing a tune to keep my spirits high**

**To be continued if I think about something and yes this is a crossover of fallout new Vegas**

**Ill finish it tomorrow****…****..for now****…****.**

**(sakura in this story will face traveling alone in her survival and will be facing hardships as usual and flashbacks during the time of her friends just to make things interesting during her travel to New Vegas.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Desert of silent

August 23, 2281

Status: alone

Name: **Sakura Kinomoto**

**It was a cold windy night in the Nevada desert and yet only encountered person who are insane or mutated that does not know what to do. I felt alone myself in this country but encountered a few survivors in relief and still used dollars to pay stuff which was unnecessary at this time, I set up my tent right next to an abandoned gasoline station which seemed to have gas which is good and the station seems to still have snacks that are eatable still. I found some water still hanging around in the fridges that seems to be a little warm but oh well. I started a small fire that is enough to keep me warm for the night; I turned on my radio and tuned to a music which the radio tower plays every night I guess. The music that is being played is called "In the shadow of the valley" which makes me all sleepy and all. I was cleaning my weapons including my rifle that has a heartbeat finder and a silencer attached to it to do a silent snipe in faraway places. I felt like I needed company and just need to at least to talk to someone for emotional support, I checked my survival guide status visual to scan the whole area if there' any mutated people that are going to pass here.**

**So far there's one wondering around here and seems to be a threat because he's carrying a hammer that is six feet tall and he's big. I took my rifle and hid into the sandy rocks and saw him in the opening in the center of the dried up lake, I used a heartbeat scope and a silencer to see better in the dark. I loaded my rifle and looked in my scope and aimed at his head very carefully. I didn't think twice but listened to the surroundings and the air flow so that I won't miss this shot, I checked my damage percentage and where its weak points is. I find the head as a ninety-five percentage chance of doing a clean shot. I fired my sniper that made only a "pew" sound and saw the mutants head explode like a watermelon that got shot by a shot gun. I saw it fall on its side with a thud and creepily twitched and then it was dead finally, I checked its pockets to see what he was carrying, all I found was shot gun shells, a card of diamonds, pack of cigars, and a map of Nevada. I took them back and looked at the map to see where I'm at, I never smoked but oh well just for the heck of it I took out a lighter I used and lit the cigar. I wondered if Tomoyo would be mad at me right at the moment because I'm smoking for the first time, I put it in my mouth and inhaled some of it and coughed it and threw it away far away from me. **

**That was the worst thing I ever inhaled in my lungs that felt like I was going to choke! I did not know how you people get use to smoking and thought about it for a while until I got back to the map. I looked at the map and saw a place called Goodfeild city that I think it's a traveling and resting place that would have an inn or something that is cozy instead of dirt and some abandoned buildings that would always have drafts and the concerns. I had decided to go to this route to go to Goodfeild that seems to be 4 miles from here where there was a truck stop I presume to be a checkpoint of travelers and vehicles that are traveling to New Vegas. The music changed to "Dear Hearts" which reminded me of where I use to live until I evacuated from the attack and the devastation of the apocalypse results of the U.S. I set up a bed for me to lie down and get some rest so that I can have energy for tomorrow and travel some more and probably fond company.**

**August 24 2281**

**Next morning I woke up feeling hot and crap because the sunlight always wakes me up and it's worse than a alarm clock which I hate the most of all. Well I was checking outside and if anyone going to pass by here because I'm going to change into better cloths that is good for this environment. After I'm done changing into my traveling cloths and cleaned my boots and socks that I always need to do because I walk a lot, I was gathering everything and packing it in my backpack that is for survival which is a funny thing because I stuffed everything in my backpack that makes it heavy Instead of holding an item to make things more easier. I began my walk by following an old highway road that use to be filled with travelers and cars which most of them stopped working or operating due to peoples greed these days which I do not like these days. I put on my headphones on and listened to music that I was listening to last night which was very interesting for me to listen and to tune in.**

**After 3 miles of nothing but abandoned trailers and rocky terrain which makes me sort of sad because there is no people around these parts. The surprising thing is I see two people who seemed to be traveling on a truck that is carrying wood, the truck stops and these two people jump off of the truck and walk up to me with only questions that I may obtain. **

"**Where are you heading to?" the guy asks "walking alone is not a good idea now a day's especially in your age" the woman says to me in a concerned tone. "I'm heading to Goodfield that I heard is a resting place for people who are taking refuge and or rest in that place. The two looked at me in a surprising way and says "that place is a mafia place full of nothing but trouble!" "I suggest you go to Yelington village where it's safe and not full of mobsters that we call bandits of the desert. I nodded a bit and see if I can go to Yelington village, the two people seemed relieved and says their goodbyes and climbed into the truck and the truck drove off into the faint city.**

**I continued my journey to Goodfeild city and sort of ignore the two peoples warning of not to go there and beware of mafias and mobsters there patrolling the city twenty-four seven. I saw a faint sign that seems to a welcome sign it says "welcome to Goodfield best town in the desert" The sign was old and I know it has bullet holes and a few buildings that have fresh bullet dents that the bullets had their impacts which means I have to be very cautious in Goodfeild city. Looks like Goodfeild is giving their visitor a nice warm scary welcome between mafias and mobsters**

_Welcome to Goodfeild_

_So far this is volume 2 of fallout new Vegas and where things get interesting and all. I cannot finish mysterious foreigner because I need to know bioshock infinites story and what kind of people were dealing with. Thank you for your patients and ill make more fallout stories._


End file.
